


The Truth Hurts

by writingramblr



Category: The Ugly Truth (2009), The Ugly Truth - Fandom
Genre: Drabble ficlet, F/M, Matchmaking, Unrequited Love, alternate version of movie events, lighter and softer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently this is the first of any fanfics for the Gerard Butler and Katherine Heigl movie from 2009, and It started as a story that would change around the movie events, and attempt to cut out the more vulgar aspects, for despite those, it was a pretty interesting love story.<br/>I decided to make it simply an alternate look at the company dinner, which I think everyone knows went terribly, and here, just ends up disrupting one of Abby's dates with Colin.<br/>Only because Mike 'forgot' to remind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

As Abby looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her dress was even, and her hair was staying put, she noticed something was different.

Nothing about her outfit, hair or makeup. Something deeper, more subtle.

She  looked less, uptight, worried, and more relaxed, and even happy. It was if the way things were going with Colin gave her some sort of glow.

 

As much as she hated to admit it, Mike's advice had been working like a charm. She hoped after tonight’s date, perhaps she would receive her first kiss from Colin. It was a big occasion, even if Mike would have preferred she not think of it with such day-dreamy thoughts.

 

The doorbell rang, startling her from her thoughts, and she quickly hurried to open it, smoothing her skirt as she went, suddenly nervous, but doing her best to put a smile on her face.

 

 It faded as she realized who was there. Mike grinned at her, and Larry gave a goofy smile,

 

"Hey! Looks like you're all ready!"

 

She frowned, "What are you talking about? I'm getting ready for a date; he should be here any second."

 

Mike smirked knowingly, as Larry piped up, "Did you forget our business dinner with corporate was tonight?"

 

Abby's hand flew to her forehead; suddenly the glowing happy feeling was gone.

"Oh my god. I did. What am I going to tell Colin?"

 

Speaking of the devil, he came into her line of vision, casually strolling up the walk, a look of confusion on his handsome face, he turned to her,

 

"Did I miss something?"

Mike winked at her and turned to Colin,

"Yep, Did Abby here forget to tell you you're accompanying her to a business dinner? Sorry you two won't be alone this time."

Colin laughed a bit, shaking Mike and Larry's hand, introducing himself, clearly not as fazed by the turn of events as Abby felt.

 

She sighed,

"Let me just go get my purse."

"Atta girl." Mike said a little too confidently.

 

***

 

The restaurant was lovely, and the food was divine. If only she could have ignored the other people at the tale, it would have been the perfect date with Colin. Unfortunately, she was very aware of them, being forced to sit next to Mike, with Colin across the table, miles away it seemed, and always in the middle of a conversation with either Larry or Stuart.

 

At least he was getting along with them. Unlike most women, Abby didn’t have a bunch of girlfriends her new man would need to be accepted by, just a bunch of coworkers.

 

As the night came to a close, she found herself shaking hands with the folks from corporate, who congratulated her on Mike's show, and on having found a wonderful guy in Colin. She smiled warmly, and thanked them, relieved the dinner was over.

 

She had been in sort of a day dream nearly the whole time, missing anything work related that had been said.

 

She felt a hand on her elbow and turned to see Mike leaning close to whisper,

"If he put up with this crowd, he definitely likes you. Good job." He gave her a small smile, and then turned back to the guys, letting go of her arm.

 

Colin suddenly was at her side, gallantly taking her freed arm and walking her to their car, opening her door, and carefully shutting it after she was seated.

 

***

 

As they walked up the little winding path past the water fountain, she couldn't help but let out a sigh, "Well I hope you weren't too bored tonight, I’m sorry about that. They sorta ambushed me."

 

Colin chuckled, "Oh don't worry about it. I had a good time. And I loved seeing your face across the table, you always had a lovely smile, in fact, I almost couldn’t stop looking at your lips..." at this, he stopped her, and began to lean in, for a goodnight kiss.

 

Her brain went into overload and her eyes fell shut, as their lips touched, she swore she felt a tingle go down her spine, and moments later, when he pulled back, and her eyes opened lazily, he looked just as entranced.

 

"Goodnight Abby."

 

"'Night." She whispered to his retreating form. She fumbled with her keys for about 10 minutes before finally getting her door open, and when she got inside; she kicked off her heels as she made her way to the kitchen, eager for some tea to calm her stomach butterflies.

 

***

 

The next day at work, Abby arrived to find a huge bouquet of many different flowers sitting primly on her desk.

She did a little happy dance as she read the card:
    
    
     **_'Abby, I had a lot of fun last night, but let's plan for something more private on our next date ok?'_** --- _Colin_

 

Mike was walking by and he noticed her jumping about, and poked his head in,

"Find some ants or bees in those flowers Abby?" He chuckled to himself as she turned and stopped midjump.

 

"Oh. It's you. No. If you must know, these are from Colin. He had a great time last night, even though he had to put up with all of you guys."

She gave him a little look that indicated she might have stuck her tongue out at him if she was a little less restrained.

He just smirked at her.

 

"Of course he did. You looked fantastic. He probably could hardly conceal his boner under the dinner table."

He rushed out of her office when her face started turning pink and she picked up her closest paperweight.

 

After Mike left her office in such a hurry, Abby couldn't hold back a laugh. Perhaps he was right about Colin. He was a man too.

 

She sat back in her chair and twirled a little, smiling to herself.

 

***

 

Why did it bother him so much? He was helping her get her man, and when he did, he'd also win the bet, and she'd quit bugging him.  The sight of those flowers had almost made him sick. With jealousy? "Nahhhh," he said to himself out loud, before realizing it, and he glanced around, no one had heard his outburst thank heavens. The network people already thought he was crazy; he didn’t need people speculating he was actually _crazy_.

 

His cell phone buzzed, and he looked down to see a text from his nephew, wondering when he’d bring home dinner.

He grinned at the screen and began to type a reply, but was distracted by a knock on his door.

He looked up to see none other than Abby, looking slightly worried.

“What’s wrong now? Forget your coffee?” she frowned at him,

“No… it’s Colin. He’s invited me to get away for the weekend. It just seems so sudden. What should I say? Would no be too prudish? Would yes be too slutty?” she actually began to chew on her thumbnail, so he leapt from his desk and pulled her hand out of her mouth.

“Cut that out. No messing up your 75 dollar manicure. Here’s what you should do…”

 

He walked her through the conversation, and after she hung up with Colin, she looked calm once more.

She threw her arms around him, albeit briefly.

“Thanks. You’re awesome.”

 

She skipped out of his office, and he couldn’t help thinking that she had that backwards.

 ***

 

 


End file.
